


Eager

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Over Mouth, Kissing, Mentions of canonical violence, Neck Kissing, Other, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Reader is gender neutral but has a vulva, Thomas has a chode, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt of "You must have wanted this really bad, huh?" Featuring Leatherface!OrIn which you and Thomas have been sweethearts for quite some time but can't really do much besides bump and grind- or at least you thought that's all Thomas wanted to do. Until you realize what he's been hinting at.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Kudos: 157





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my stuff and request things, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

It’s not like you didn’t realize the signs around you. Nor were you one to ignore them. Where specific food came from was none of your business, the family’s dietary plan was, again, also none of your business. The screams that came from the woods? Easily ignored by turning up your music. The soft cries from the basement? Ignored by napping.

You didn’t involve yourself in it- sometimes you were forced to be involved. Like when one of the survivors would see you walking outside or down the street to clear your head and would come up to you screaming their head off. About the deranged killers, that a ‘guy with a chainsaw’ was coming to get them. You tried not to get involved, but when you forced to? It annoyed you.

They didn’t think twice when you led them the same way you were walking, or knocked them out with a strong hit to the temple- especially if they grabbed you. And by the time you HEARD the chainsaw revving and seeing your huge boyfriend show up, you’d just pat Thomas’ shoulder as his chainsaw came to a pause, kiss him where he wasn’t bloodied on his masked cheek (after he’d lean down) and tell him to clean up after he got home.

You’d been welcomed into the family years ago- you were one of Thomas’ close friends, and as far as you were aware, his only friend. It had been sad to you, even as a kid he’d wear a mask and it probably didn’t help that he just kept growing and growing and growing. You were used to the family by now, and it wasn’t long before your friendship blossomed into something more on a warm summer night where you said fuck the school dance and stayed with him. You had danced in the barn, some record playing and you’d tried to dip him, only for you two to fall over with you laughing and his shoulders shaking in silent amusement.

You hadn’t...done much past a bit of bumping and grinding. You both had to learn to be quiet, which was hard with your shared creaky bed and the home with thin walls. Sometimes you’d straddle Thomas, let him grab you tight as you ground into him and he’d always cum so early with these quiet squeals that you’d try to smother with kisses or covering his mouth with your hand.

Recently Thomas would let you know he was in the mood by laying a hand on your thigh under the table at dinner and squeezing. Or when you were in  bed, he’d shyly push his hands up under your top and rest them at your belly, never edging further up.

It’s not as if Thomas wasn’t always so eager to have you. To touch you, to be held by you; You never minded in the slightest. Especially when he’d get confident enough to let his mask be set aside so you could kiss his face all over until his shy smile turned into him trying to catch your lips with his own.

No, no, as of recent it was getting... ballsier . Where he’d grunt into your neck when you’d murmur his name in confusion as his fingers would skitter across the waistband of your sleeping pants, nose at your nape and plunge his fingers into you. He kept making a point of touching you more often, as if he was eager to have his tongue or fingers in you at all points in time.

You figure out why when you murmur in Thomas’ ear one night when he’s got his fingers inside of you, “You want to be inside me, baby? Wanna cum inside me?” And like an eager puppy he makes this little sound like a whine and near about wiggles his whole body.

It was too cute.

You make him wait a week. A week after you figure out what he actually wants. And Thomas acts like a starved dog chasing you around, especially when you limit his touching to just kisses and rutting against you through clothing. It makes you feel oddly wanted- desired extensively in a way that sometimes you yearned for.

When the  week ends and everyone is in bed, you make a ‘come here’ motion at Thomas towards the bed and watch as he nearly trips trying to get out of his clothes.

When you’re finally both ready and settled, you straddle his hips, legs spread across his broad form as you rock your hips over his cock. It’s thick, but short, a good about five inches but thick enough you can’t circle your fingers around it. Your lower lips sandwich it, able to peek down and watch how shiny his cock gets with your own slick and how his pre-cum bubbles at the head attractively.

Thomas has got one burly, hairy arm thrown over his unmasked face, but you can see him burning. His longer hair is framed around him, his breathing heavy and lips parted, sounding a bit like a starved animal. 

So cute.

“ ** You must have really wanted this, huh, baby?  ** You’re practically drooling for it. ” You coo out to him quietly, trying not to be too loud but unwilling to let this moment go to waste. The whine pulled from his throat is near instant, his arm falling so his hand can catch you at your hip with shaking, clammy fingers. Your own hand falls over his mouth, leaning your weight down onto him so you can tilt your body forward before slowly sinking onto his cock.

You apply pressure over his mouth, pressing your body down onto Thomas’ knowing his reaction would be extreme.

You’re right, his eyes slam open before shutting from overstimulation as his head tries to twist, but your grip holds him. He near about makes a squeal sound behind your hand as you sink down onto his girth, feeling each inch burn pleasantly even with added prep and lube.

By now both his hands have found home on your waist, squeezing and shaking underneath you as you rock your hips until you can take the last inch.

“Atta boy,” You whisper, close enough to his ear that your lips brush it. Thomas immediately whines behind your hand, hearing and feeling how hard he breathes through his nose and how bruising his grip is on your body. You smile, nipping his ear lobe and tracing kisses down his neck.

You roll your hips once, twice, and upon the third time where your hips start to come up, Thomas slams you back down onto his cock before you even make it an inch up. You feel the telltale jerking inside of you, how his breathing is choked and choppy, and the muffled squeals behind your hand.

Warmth fills you from his cum, each jerk from his cock feeling strained and elongated. You bite your lip to try and hide a smile, letting his hands scrabble across your hips when you feel him trying to hump inside of you to no avail.

“That’s a good boy, think you can do one more?” You murmur against his warmed cheek, pressing an equally warm kiss there.

You know he could. He’s such a good boy for you, Thomas would hate to disappoint.

And you’d hate to not be able to hear him cry like that again tonight.


End file.
